1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of oral hygiene and tooth cleaning devices. More specifically the present invention relates to a dental floss dispenser shaped to define a toothbrush handle or toothbrush holder, the floss dispenser including a dispenser body containing a spool retaining floss bore sized to longitudinally receive a floss spool wound with a certain length of floss, the floss bore having a bore opening, a floss panel covering the bore opening and retaining the floss spool, the floss panel having a panel port through which the floss passes when dispensed, a bore side wall and a bore end wall with a beveled spool end recess for receiving and centering an end of the floss spool, a floss cutting element secured adjacent or directly to the floss panel, and a floss bore door hingedly mounted to the dispenser body adjacent to the bore opening, and sized and oriented to close over and cover the floss panel for maintaining hygiene of floss remaining on the spool.
The dispenser body preferably is elongate and has external dispenser first and second end walls and an external longitudinal dispenser side wall extending between the dispenser first and second end walls, and the floss panel preferably extends across the dispenser first end wall.
For a first embodiment, the dispenser body narrows as it approaches the dispenser second end wall and as a whole defines the handle of a toothbrush. The dispenser second end wall is of sufficient area to permit the toothbrush to stand upright on the dispenser second end wall. The length of floss on the spool is selected to last only until the toothbrush requires replacement, so that the floss running out is a signal to the user to purchase a new toothbrush. The toothbrush includes an electrically powered cluster of movable bristles, and may additionally include a cluster of fixed bristles. A variation of the first embodiment differs primarily in that the electric drive mechanism is omitted, and only a cluster of fixed bristles is provided. For a second embodiment, the dispenser body is configured as a toothbrush holder, which may have the shape of an animal or plant figure, such as a bear or a flower. In a preferred configuration, the dispenser second end wall once again is of sufficient area to permit the dispenser to stand upright on the dispenser second end wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been floss dispensers configured to be part of or integrated into toothbrushes. Most do not provide protection against floss contamination between uses, and none teach providing an amount of floss which becomes exhausted with normal use at the same time the bristles are sufficiently worn to require replacing.
McCord, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,397, issued on Jan. 1, 1974, teaches a toothbrush and dental-floss dispenser. McCord teaches a dental floss dispenser contained within the toothbrush handle, including a spool wound with floss mounted inside a bore within the handle and opening out of the handle proximal end, the floss being dispensed through a floss port in a side of the handle. The handle proximal end is covered with a removable end cap.
Vallieres, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,621, issued on Dec. 19, 1989, reveals a combination toothbrush and dental floss holder. Once again, a spool wound with dental floss is mounted inside a bore within the handle. The floss is dispensed through a floss port in the handle proximal end, which is covered with an end cap.
Garner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,167, issued on Oct. 14, 1997, discloses a toothbrush having a floss dispenser box at the toothbrush handle proximal end. The dispenser box has a box door which opens to expose a spool of floss and has a floss cutter mounted on the outside of the dispenser box. A problem with Garner is that the floss cutter is exposed and subject to contamination when the brush is not in use, and the floss spool is exposed during use so that moisture can enter the compartment during use and remain in the dispenser box, creating a disease breeding ground.
Healy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,041, issued on Aug. 12, 1930, teaches a toothbrush having a handle containing a compartment opening out of the handle proximal end into which a floss spool cartridge fits. A problem with Healy is that the segment of floss next to be used is always exposed and can become unsanitary between toothbrush uses.
Widlak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,752, issued on Apr. 18, 1989, reveals an oral hygiene apparatus having a replaceable tooth engaging cleaning element and an internal dental filament dispenser. A roll of dental floss is provided in a toothbrush handle proximal end and covered with an end panel with a floss release port and with a pivoting floss door having a floss cutter mounted to the door free end.
Gerlich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,986, issued on Jun. 24, 1975, discloses a teeth cleaning unit including a toothbrush having a tubular handle proximal end defining a floss compartment containing a floss spool. The floss compartment has an removably end cap with a floss passing opening and a cutting element affixed to the exterior of the end cap. A problem with Gerlich is that the next segment of floss to be used is always exposed and subject to health threatening contamination.
Morando, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,429, issued on Jul. 20, 1999, teaches a disposable toothbrush system with integral dental floss supply. Morando includes a handle for removably receiving a toothbrush, the handle containing a floss compartment containing a roll of dental floss, and provision for the withdrawal of dental floss through a side port. A problem with Morando is that a moist used toothbrush apparently is placed into the floss compartment together with the floss, leading to floss contamination between toothbrush uses.
Embry, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,940, issued on Nov. 10, 1998, discloses a self-contained toothbrush construction. Embry, et al. includes a tubular toothbrush holder and a toothbrush having a hollow handle forming a reservoir for dentifrice.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a combination floss dispenser and toothbrush which provides protection against floss contamination between uses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a combination floss dispenser and toothbrush which contains an amount of floss which becomes exhausted with normal use at the same time the toothbrush bristles are sufficiently worn that replacement is recommended.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a combination floss dispenser and toothbrush in which a dispenser end wall is of sufficient area that the dispenser can stands upright with substantial stability on the dispenser end wall on a flat surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a combination floss dispenser and toothbrush in which the dispenser has an attractive sculptured shape.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a combination floss dispenser and toothbrush which is easy to use, attractive and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A dental floss dispenser is provided including a floss spool having two spool ends and wound with a certain length of floss; a dispenser body including an external dispenser first end wall and an external dispenser second end wall and a longitudinal external dispenser side wall extending between the dispenser first and second end walls, and containing a spool retaining floss bore sized to longitudinally receive the floss spool wound with floss, the floss bore having a bore opening in the dispenser first end wall, a bore side wall and a bore end wall with a spool end recess for receiving an end of the floss spool; a floss panel covering the floss bore opening and retaining the floss spool, the floss panel having a floss panel port through which the floss may be progressively passes when dispensed; a floss cutting element; and a floss bore door hingedly mounted to the dispenser body adjacent to the bore opening, and sized and oriented to close over and cover the floss panel.
The floss cutting element optionally is secured to the floss panel. The floss panel has an outward surface and the floss cutting element optionally is secured to the floss panel outward surface.
The dispenser body optionally is elongate to define a toothbrush handle, and additionally includes cleaning bristles protruding laterally from the toothbrush handle, the length of the certain length of floss being such that the certain length of floss becomes fully dispensed when the bristles are worn from use sufficiently to require replacement.
The dental floss dispenser preferably additionally includes a first hinge flange protruding longitudinally outwardly from the dispenser first end wall, the floss bore door preferably has a door hinged end and a door free end; and a second hinge flange protruding from the door hinged end and spaced apart sufficiently to receive longitudinally between them the first hinge flange, the first hinge flange and the second hinge flange including registering segments of a hinge pin passageway extending through the first and second door hinge flanges; and a hinge pin extending through the segments of the hinge pin passageway so that the door pivots on the hinge pin. The dental floss dispenser preferably additionally includes a door latch notch in the dispenser side wall and a barbed latching tab protruding from the door free end positioned to releasibly and engagingly snap into the door latch notch to releasibly hold the floss bore door closed.
The dental floss dispenser optionally additionally includes an electrically powered cluster of movable bristles. The dispenser body optionally includes a bristle opening in the dispenser side wall, and a mechanism compartment adjacent to the floss bore and extending toward the dispenser second end wall, the mechanism compartment containing a battery, a battery electrical contact electrically contacting the battery, circuit wiring electrically connected to the battery electrical contact, an electric motor electrically connected to the circuit wiring, the motor including a drive mechanism extending toward the dispenser second end wall and driving the cluster of movable bristles extending out of the bristle opening. The floss bore door in this instance is sized to cover both the floss bore and the mechanism compartment when closed, and where the floss bore door simultaneously exposes the floss bore and the mechanism compartment when opened. The dental floss dispenser preferably additionally includes an off/on switch controlling the flow of electricity from the battery to the motor. The dental floss dispenser preferably still additionally includes a cluster of fixed bristles extending from the dispenser side wall adjacent to the cluster of movable bristles.
The dispenser body optionally narrows as it approaches the dispenser second end wall, and additionally includes a fixed cluster of bristles mounted to and protruding laterally outward from the dispenser side wall adjacent to the dispenser second end wall. The floss bore optionally is wider than the floss spool wound with floss and includes several longitudinal guide ribs projecting radially inwardly to loosely abut and slidably retain the floss spool wound with floss, for providing a wider external gripping area and to be light in weight.
The dispenser body alternatively is configured as a toothbrush holder, and the second end wall has enough area that the dispenser can stand upright on the dispenser second end wall, and additionally includes a foot flange protruding laterally at the dispenser second end wall for increasing dispenser stability; and a retaining flange protruding laterally at the dispenser first end wall above the foot flange and having a toothbrush passing port. The foot flange preferably includes a foot flange recess for receiving and retaining an end of a toothbrush; so that an end of a toothbrush may be laterally retained by the foot flange recess and the toothbrush may be laterally retained by sides of the toothbrush passing port.